fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Every Rose Has Its Thorn
Synopsis Big ideas, big decisions--Tyra's new love, Cash, seems to be the man of her dreams but that quickly changes when his dark side comes to light. Amazon Prime Friday Night Lights Plot The Panther's have a rough game. Coach Taylor is alternating between Matt and JD as quarterbacks. JD starts to catch fire so Coach Taylor decides to continue on with him. For the last play, Coach Taylor sends in Matt and they win the game. Everyone starts to celebrate but Matt walks off the field clearly upset. Julie is helping cook dinner when Tami spots the tattoo on her ankle. Tami and Eric start to yell at her for marking her body but Julie says it's already done and goes to her room. Erin goes over to Jason's with baby Noah. She leaves him with Jason and Herc while she goes to work. Buddy is talking to Missy on the phone trying to get his house sold while Lyla and Tim pack it up. Coach Taylor gets cornered by the other Coaches about JD and Matt. They all agree that they need to put JD in permanently and that Matt will understand. Jason and Herc are trying to think up ways to get money. Tim tells them to buy Buddy's house and flip it. Jason tells him that the housing market sucks right now. Tim tells them that they can all go in on it. Coach Taylor goes to visit Matt and tells him that JD is going to be starting quarterback. Matt and Landry arrive at school. Matt sees JD and Landry sees Tyra kissing Cash. Tami meets with Tyra and asks her about Cash. She tells Tyra that she's on a one way ticket to nowhere if she continues down this road. Tyra tells her that it isn't any of her business. Jason, Herc, and Tim go to Billy and try to convince him to join their project. After a little bit of talking, he tells them that he's in. Cash and Tyra have lunch where Tyra tells him that Tami doesn't like him very much. Cash takes some medicine because it body aches but Tyra notices that it's the second time today that he's had to take it. Tami asks Eric why Julie got a tattoo and he says that people get tattoo's for no good reason. Tami tells him that Tyra is a bad influence on Julie. Jason goes over to Erin's and tells her about them flipping a house. Tim and Billy go to meet with Guy about selling the spools of copper that they have. Billy ends up fighting Guy and Tim and him have to make a quick exit. Jason tells Noah about the house he bought and how he's going to fix it up. Jason and Herc go to the bank to get a loan. Billy and Tim show up late and tell the two that they weren't able to get the money. Herc tells them that he might know a guy who would be interested in the wire. Shelby tells Matt about getting a job at a hair salon and how she can stay longer and help. Matt tells her to do whatever she wants. Herc comes through and the guys get 20 grand for the spools. Cash gets Tyra to skip school and they go to a stable where he shows her a baby horse and it's mother. Tami and Eric talk to Julie about the tattoo. Tami tells Julie that they are gonna go get it removed on Friday. They guys are celebrating having bought the house when Jason gets a call from Missy telling him that Buddy isn't going to sell the house to them. Tyra goes to Tami and tells her that she's wrong about Cash. Matt talks to Coach Taylor and tells him that he quits the team after they chose JD over him. Coach Taylor tells him that he isn't going to quit. Matt says fine that he'll sit on his bench but that he's going to hate every minute of it. Jason goes and talks to Buddy about buying the house. Erin goes to the house where the boys are planning out what they're going to do to it. She tells Jason that she's moving back East with her parents because this isn't working. She leaves and Jason lies to Tim when he asks what she said. Tami tells Julie about how she almost dropped out of school. Tami asks her if she's going down that road and Julie says she isn't. Shelby gets yelled at by grandma because she didn't bring the right groceries. She asks Matt if she can go to one of his games but Matt says it isn't the best week. Shelby asks why and he says that he got replaced as the quarterback by JD. She tells him to quit the team and he says that nobody ever quits the team. At practice, Matt watches as JD throws the football. Music Music By Lost Weekend (uk rock band) At 14:28 Matt and Landry arrive at school in Landry's car and listen to a song "It dosen't have to be this way" References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes